


how curious

by lunoiere



Series: latihan [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), and shinichi denying it, ice creams make a cameo, just best friends being best friends okay, this is mostly just ran teasing shinichi for being obsessed about a certain magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: “You should go talk to him,” Ran hummed, tone nonchalant, as she eyed the bright blue ice cream in the biggest container with interest. There were chocolate chips mixed in there, she noticed with delight. “This is the fifth time in a row we've ended up coming to this park just so you could stare at him doing magic tricks for those children. I think you owe him at least a hello.”And maybe dinner, she didn’t add.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Ran, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: latihan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969120
Comments: 13
Kudos: 188





	how curious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWanderingTanteiThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingTanteiThief/gifts).



> this wasnt even supposed to be 1k but i love kaishin

“You should go talk to him,” Ran hummed, tone nonchalant, as she eyed the bright blue ice cream in the biggest container with interest. There were chocolate chips mixed in there, she noticed delightfully. “This is the fifth time in a row we've ended up coming to this park just so you could stare at him doing magic tricks for those children. I think you owe him at least a hello.”

And maybe dinner, she didn’t add.

Ran felt more than saw Shinichi’s flinch. Honestly, that guy. He must have thought that he was being sneaky. And he would have succeeded too, were it anyone else other than her. He made sure to use different entrances every time and lead Ran in circles. It was a huge park. Though ultimately, they always stopped by this particular spot where families with children frequent the most. 

She would’ve been offended, if only she weren’t too busy remembering which flavor had been Sonoko’s recommendation last week.

“Is it coconut or matcha?” she murmured aloud mostly to herself because she had been asking this to Shinichi about three times already but the guy was too busy ogling another guy to register her words. “It’s matcha, isn’t it.”

“What?”

“Or maybe it’s milk cheese?”

“No, I mean, the one you said before that, about—you know,” he flailed helplessly. “How did you even—“

Ran turned to him then with renewed interest. Her childhood friend was looking at anywhere that wasn’t her general direction, fidgeting. He really was the dumbest smartest person Ran knew, she thought fondly.

Instead of answering his pathetic attempt at stringing together a comprehensible question, Ran changed the point of her attention to the happenings only several feet away from them. There was a gaggle of small children there, standing about in some kind of organized chaos formation as confetti rained upon them from seemingly thin air. The ‘ooh’s and ‘aah’s and excited demands of more colorful papers being thrown about could be heard loud and clear from their position. The center of such joyful ruckus was a man grinning from ear to ear, wide and winningly. He had a cap obscuring most of his upper face, leaving messy brown curls peeking out and pointed ears, but Ran had seen enough.

“He’s cute,” she commented out loud. “Charming.”

Beside her, Shinichi’s face was doing the impossible feat of trying its best at conveying shocked and disbelieving and betrayed emotions all at once. She didn’t actually see. She just knew.

This all started around a month ago when Ran finally managed to make Shinichi agree to a weekly outing. You see, prior to that, Shinichi had disappeared for almost two years, came back only to be hospitalized for three months, then went straight to dealing with even more cases right after he was discharged. He was unbelievable like that, that much didn't change.

Ran, of course, had been worried sick. It was impossible not to when your best friend whom you had known all your life had zero self-preservation instinct. And she had missed him too, terribly. Not that Shinichi would ever realize that. So, being who she was, she took matters into her own hands and made Shinichi accompany her to the theater one day. Then to a popular ramen restaurant she had wanted to visit for a while. And then she made him spend more time with her walking around a nearby park, chatting idly. It was actually more like her making Shinichi talk about stuff other than how he stumbled upon bodies like the God of Death himself was his puppy, but same difference.

That was when they first noticed the guy, a smirking magician, and his adoring spectators. Ran remembered clearly the bright sunflower he gave to a giggling little girl and how Shinichi couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

After that, somehow, one way or another when they hung out together, they always ended up going to this park. Ran didn’t notice the first three times, quite occupied being amazed seeing the small show the magician always gifted to the kids herself, but on the fourth coincidence, she had connected the dots.

“He’s quite talented, isn’t he,” she continued giving her commentaries, feigning ignorance on how Shinichi had settled on gaping at her. There was another bout of awed exclamations from the rowdy bunch of kids and Ran nodded appreciatively. “That’s a very neat card trick he did there. Look at those kids, they adore him.”

“It’s not like that,” Shinichi despaired, finally. Despite his words, he looked a bit pink on the cheeks. “Okay, so, maybe he is attractive. And his tricks are great, but I have seen better.”

“Seen better, huh?” Ran remembered his comments about a certain phantom thief a while back. Very passionate comments, in fact. A thought occurred to her and she had to trample down a snort. “Wouldn’t it be funny if that guy is KID’s alter-ego?” she mused, mostly jokingly.

From the twitch of Shinichi’s left eye, she could tell very well he didn’t find the joke as amusing as Ran did.

She bit back a grin. “Well, I mean, you are certainly starting to be as obsessed with the guy as you are with the phantom thief.”

That wasn’t even an exaggeration. If there was anything else Shinichi indulged in with the same vigor he did the countless homicide cases and Holmes books, it was KID’s heist. It was as though he took respite in attending them, no matter how much he grumbled about how annoyingly arrogant the thief was sometimes. Ran used to think that maybe she was the place where Shinichi went when he needed a break from the world, but turned out she wasn’t exactly right. And, curiously enough, it seemed like the thief took the same amount of delight at Shinichi’s pursuit if the gossips she heard circulating about were anything to go by.

Ran watched on with amusement as her childhood friend spluttered in indignation. “I’m not obsessed with the thief!” Then, as an afterthought, he added, grumpily, “Or anyone else for that matter.”

Ran gave him a pitying look. “You keep telling yourself that.”

“It’s true.”

“Hu’uh.”

Shinichi ignored that. “He is just. There is something about him that I couldn’t put my finger on," he said, eyes trained on the guy again. His eyebrows were furrowed together.

That got Ran glancing back at him with a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“He is very—” a pause, “familiar?”

“Really? How so?” She looked back at the figure in question. The cap and the hoodie had been a fixated part of the guy’s look as far as Ran could remember, so it couldn’t have been fully because his face was familiar. Was it the magic trick? Or maybe there were things Shinichi could notice that she didn’t. But then again, that smirk did seem very one of a kind.

“I don’t know,” he replied dejectedly. “That’s what I’d like to find out.”

“By staring at him from a distance like a stalker?” She raised an eyebrow high. “Well, all the more reason for you to go up there and talk to him, don’t you think?”

Now, there was no mistaking the color on Shinichi’s face as anything else than a blush. He was blushing. How curious. “But—”

She turned back to the display behind them. “Which flavor was it again that Sonoko recommended last week?”

“Sweet red bean,” he replied without effort.

She recited what Shinichi said to the attendant. When she turned back again, she had two cups of ice cream. One on each hand. She shoved them both into Shinichi’s face.

“Here. You are welcome.”

“What?”

“Give one to him. And get his number too while you are at it.”

Right one cue, the guy bowed in the waist. The children started to disperse, but when he straightened up, Ran caught his eyes straying to their position for a beat. There was no way that wasn’t deliberate.

As she shoved her friend forward, Ran couldn’t help but think that guy had quite the striking indigo eyes. Twinkling and knowing. 

How curious indeed.

She ordered one more cup. That bench near the tree seemed like the best spot to sit for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> "WE NEED MORE OF RAN AND SHINICHIS FRIENDSHIP WITH RAN TEASING SHINICHI ABOUT KAITO" - eve, 2k20
> 
> // [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere). hit up my asks/dms i might write your prompt  
> feedback is appreciated ♡


End file.
